Fluid Dynamics is the study of fluid flow and can be difficult to conceptualize without laboratory experiments. Particle Image Velocimetry (PIV) is used to visualize and analyze fluid flow but particle image velocimetry systems that are used for research are expensive and utilize Class IV Nd:YAG lasers that may be dangerous, if appropriate safety measures are not followed, and cost prohibitive for educational purposes. Examples of particle image velocimetry systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,921; 6,549,274; 6,700,652; and 6,940,888.